


Episode Summaries

by matrixrefugee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: "Changing Channels" had a few more listings...





	Episode Summaries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s [Supernatural/Any, Sam/Gabriel. Second verse, same as the first - the story of a Winchester and an Archangel as played out in various different anime, TV shows, etc.](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/178880.html?thread=38698944#t38698944)

"Castle Darkstones" -- Lord Sam of Castle Darkstones assumes his crown unwillingly, while Gabriel, a kitchen boy, begins his own rise to power.

"Firefly" -- 'Supernatural': Captain Gabe isn't thrilled when he finds out that his new passenger, Dean Tam's stowaway brother Sam has psychic powers.

"Supernaturelle Abbey" -- Samantha Morland, in the company of Mr. Gabriel, discovers the dark secrets of the abbey.

"Torchwood: Supernatural" -- Captain Gabriel Harkness and the rest of the team investigate faery sightings

"Descendants of Supernatural Darkness" -- "Trickster Angel's Reckoning Part 1 (of 4)": A series of strange happenings brings Sammu Tsuzuki to Kyoto on the trail of a fallen angel

"Blood [Minus]" -- After Sam turns out to be a dhampire working for a secret organization, Dean and Gabriel have to come to terms with the changes to their family.


End file.
